Many helicopters have two skid type landing rails which support the helicopter on the ground. In order to move the helicopter about on the ground, removable ground handling units having wheels must be attached to the rails. The known ground handling units used in the past are constructed such that most units attach either to a "left" or "right" skids and are constructed to attach to only one model helicopter. Thus two different units are required for most helicopters and attach to the specific model of helicopter only. This has disadvantages in that it increases the cost and variety of the units required.